Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic X)
|-|Shadow= |-|Super Shadow= Summary Shadow the Hedgehog is a recurring character that appears in the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. He is a dark doppelgänger and the arch-rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher without Limiter Rings | 5-A, higher without Limiter Rings Name: Shadow The Hedgehog Origin: Sonic X, Sonic (The Universe) Gender: Male Age: 50 years old Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog, Ultimate Life Form Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Time Stop, Teleportation, Can shoot the Chaos Spears like his game counterpart, Immortality (Type 1), Electricity Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation (Can destroy enemies from the inside), Danmaku, and can transform, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations | Same as before on a vastly enhanced scale, Aura, Positive Emotion Empowerment, Flight, Explosion Manipulation, Deconstruction, Dimensional Travel, Empathic Manipulation and Power Nullification (Is able to neutralize negative energies and individuals driven by negative emotions, calming them and rendering their will to fight inert), Healing, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation Attack Potency: Island level (Comparable to Sonic, has fought with Knuckles and defeated him), higher without Limiter Rings (Stomped Sonic and the rest of the cast without any effort at all, Decimated a Metarex fleet) | Large Planet level (Superior to the Incomplete Eclipse Cannon due to being empowered by the seven Chaos Emeralds, whereas six could produce this much energy. Faced off against Final Mova who had the collective power of the three chief Metarex, multiple Planet Eggs each which house the life force of a planet within, and Chaos Emeralds which were used to empower the process of transformation), higher without Limiter Rings Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Sonic and Knuckles), higher without Limiter Rings (Stomped Sonic while uninhibited) | At least''' Massively Hypersonic+,' '''higher' without Limiter Rings Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to Sonic and Knuckles), higher without Limiter Rings | At least Class K (Vastly stronger than before) Striking Strength: Island Class, higher without Limiter Rings | Large Planet Class, higher without Limiter Rings Durability: Island level (Same as Sonic), higher without Limiter Rings | Large Planet level (Survived his own attack, fought Final Mova and took attacks head-on), higher without Limiter Rings Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with certain techniques, such as Chaos Spear. Planetary as Super Shadow. Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds, Limiter Rings Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: If he stays too much time without wearing the limiter rings, he will overexert himself. Sometimes easy to manipulate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spin Dash: Spins like a ball and launches himself like a torpedo. * Homing Attack: Jumps and strikes the opponent with perfect aim. * Chaos Control: Teleports or stops time. * Chaos Spear: Shoots several small energy spears at the opponent. Key: Base | Super Shadow Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Shadow the Hedgehog (Game Character) (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe)) Game Shadow's Profile (X Shadow was in his Super form, Game Shadow was in his base form, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Time Users Category:Animals Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Sega Category:Mammals Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Transformation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Acrobats Category:Archie Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5